


at night (my heart might race)

by ohsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bed Scarcity, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: Lockdown measures have Mark stuck at Jungwoo's apartment at night, and there's only one bed.or[08.43] from: donghyucknvm jungwoo just texted meonly you would take a pandemic as an opportunity to get laidlucky fuck
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	at night (my heart might race)

**Author's Note:**

> entirely inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ohsunwrites/status/1354804813708488713)
> 
> in case ur country doesn't have a curfew/evening clock, it basically means after a certain hour you're not allowed to go outside (this as a covid measure). 
> 
> title from: a bit tipsy - youha

**[18:04] to: jungwoo  
** **hey remember that fin management paper we have**

**[18:04] from: jungwoo  
** **yeah what about it**

**[18:05] to: jungwoo  
** **that deadline is literally tomorrow  
** **we are so fucked**

**[18:06] from: jungwoo  
** **ive been working on it like all week  
** **come by and help me with the final outline and ur off the hook**

“I swear, Jungwoo is like a gift from the gods or something.”

Mark’s getting up from the sofa where he and Donghyuck have been lazing around watching TV, pocketing his phone and looking around their tiny apartment for where he left his laptop.

“What did you do now?” Donghyuck asks, unimpressed, seeking ulterior motives behind Mark’s praise.

“I need to go, we have to finish a paper by tomorrow,” and with that Mark is grabbing his jacket from a kitchen chair, stuffing his laptop into a bag and heading out the door. 

“Remember to be home before nine, they’re really strict with surveillance on campus,” Donghyuck calls as he’s on his way out the door, but Mark doesn’t even catch half of it. 

Jungwoo lives on campus, one of the lucky few that got a single room from the draw system. That same system settled Mark with a roommate he doesn’t hate all that much, so he’s still pretty well off - yet Jungwoo really won the fucking lottery with his studio apartment. 

“Hey,” he greets Mark in the doorway, dressed down in snug sweatpants and a long hoodie that grazes his thighs. 

His face is a little puffy, bags under his eyes proving that he _has_ been working on this whole week. Mark feels bad - but he’s here now, at least. 

“Do you want coffee?” Jungwoo asks as Mark sits down by the kitchen table and unpacks his laptop. It’s after six but Mark figures he’s at the very least going to need caffeine if he plans on pulling his weight in this paper they have due. 

“Sure, thank you.” 

Somehow in the corner of Jungwoo’s room that’s supposed to be a _kitchen_ he has a coffee maker crammed in, bringing Mark a steaming hot cup that he places down on the tiny dining table. 

There’s not much else to the room than a bed, a closet, a tiny kitchenette and a little table that serves as a desk. It’s just big enough to fit two chairs around it. While it’s small it has everything Mark’s apartment doesn’t: _privacy_.

He opens the document and gets to work, listening to Jungwoo’s pointers and explanations on what he’s already got out. Some of the graphs look very sketchy so Mark changes that, scolding Jungwoo for his poor excel etiquette and laughing about it together. 

Jungwoo’s done most of the work, there’s just some proofreading and editing to be done. He works diligently on it, feeling a little guilty that he hasn’t done more - while also feeling the pressure of the deadline breathing down their necks. 

That is why he conveniently forgets time exists, craning his neck to stare down at his laptop and work out the last of the knacks in their essay, discussing parts with Jungwoo where necessary. 

While he does check the time every now and then he doesn’t actually register that they’re creeping in on nine p.m. The only timeframe that exists in his head is the 00:00 when this paper has to be done, and he doesn’t have his phone out to receive Donghyuck’s texts asking where the fuck he is.

When he does finally finish the last paragraph and deems the paper acceptable to hand in, he leans back in his chair with a defeated sigh. 

It’s eleven pm, _two_ fucking hours after curfew.

“Fuck,” he curses as he stares at the time on his phone, ignoring the ‘I told you so’ messages from Donghyuck.

“What?” Jungwoo asks.

“It’s eleven, I missed curfew,” Mark folds his laptop shut. 

Jungwoo seems to realise it just then, looking at him with wide eyes. “Oh that’s unfortunate.” 

Unfortunate is finishing your essay on the very last day, an hour before the deadline - spending the night in your friend’s tiny dorm room, that downright _sucks_. 

“Yeah - uh...” 

Mark zones out, scratching his head. Not only does he have to spend the next six hours here, he’s fucking starving and it’s too late to order takeout. His stomach rumbles to prove how pressing the issue is.

“I can cook?” Jungwoo offers, but he doesn’t even sound convinced of it himself. 

“Are you sure?” 

Jungwoo laughs, getting up. He takes exactly two steps until he’s standing in front of the tiny refrigerator.

No matter how small it is, it still looks empty when Jungwoo opens it. There’s no way he’s producing a meal with any of the contents in there.Instead he opens the cupboard above the sink, taking out two packets of ramen. Mark’s so hungry that anything will do at this point, and his mouth waters at the sight of Jungwoo taking out a pot and filling it with water. 

He watches Jungwoo as he cooks. Granted his place is so tiny there aren’t many alternatives, switching back and forth between his phone and Jungwoo stirring through the pan as he drizzles the soup powder into it. 

“Do you want the spice?” Jungwoo asks, holding the red little packet up.

“No,” Mark admits shamefully. 

“Aww,” Jungwoo coos at him, “you don’t like spicy food?”

“Shut up,” Mark retorts with a blush on his cheeks, staring back down at his phone. 

He’s googling the exact fines of breaking curfew and the chances of getting caught, and comes to realise that one night with Jungwoo here - awkward as it might get, is not worth ruining his future employability for. 

Now if only he could look up why Jungwoo has him blushing like that, he’s sure he could get through this night just fine and dandy, sanity intact and all. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Mark apologises when they’re seated by the table slurping down their dinner. 

_This._ Forgetting the time, overstaying his welcome, eating through Jungwoo’s food supply. Accidentally inviting himself to stay the night. 

“Don’t be,” Jungwoo assures him, voice light and kind. “We both forgot the time, and you can stay - it’s fine.” 

“Well, not like I have much of a choice.”

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Jungwoo teases back, a light tone of offense to his voice. 

He really needs to think about what he says, and at least make a serious attempt at avoiding awkward conversation. He’s literally stuck with Jungwoo here for another five hours. It _should_ be in his interest to keep things comfortable. 

“Thanks for the food,” Mark settles for a formality.

“It’s ramen, Mark. I literally just _boiled_ it,” Jungwoo giggles.

Jungwoo’s cute when he giggles, his voice so light and pleasant to Mark’s ears. It’s all going downhill very fast the more he thinks about Jungwoo, looks at Jungwoo - considers the next five hours which will be spent with Jungwoo. 

“It was still pretty good, so thank you.” Mark says a little stiffly as he’s picking up their bowls and putting them in the sink, feeling like he’s at least doing something to help. 

When he stands up and looks at Jungwoo’s bed, the severity of his predicament really sinks in. Jungwoo has a single bed - a double bed probably wouldn’t fit in a room this small. There’s not enough room on the floor to lie down, and of course there’s no sofa either. 

Mark’s just going to have to sleep in his bed. With him. 

It’s fine - he’s pretty sure they’ve done this before. Not sober and planned, but on a night when Jungwoo crashed at his place after they went to a party together. This wouldn’t be much different, except he won’t be waking up hungover.

Fine - totally fine. Mark’s hand curls into a fist in his pocket. _Fine._ His nails dig into his skin - and it’s _absolutely fine_. 

“Do you want to like, watch a movie or something? It’s still pretty early.”

Jungwoo draws him out of these thoughts, but they’re at bay - Mark’s incapable of thinking about anything but Jungwoo now that he’s in Jungwoo’s house, surrounded by Jungwoo - _with_ Jungwoo for the next five hours. 

Five hours with Jungwoo, right here in this apartment - when compiled like that, they feel like a lot. 

Jungwoo’s a good friend. They’re relatively close as they’re in the same major and share many courses, frequently partnering up on projects because despite Mark’s slacking last week, they get along well. 

In theory there’s nothing wrong with Jungwoo, or about spending time with Jungwoo. In practice, Jungwoo setting up his laptop on his bed so they can sit down and watch a movie - that very same bed they’re going to end up sleeping in tonight, it is not ideal.

Maybe it’s because Jungwoo fits Mark’s type right down to a T, pretty in ways that make you look again, just to make sure you’re seeing it right. Not the kind of guy Mark is usually attracted to, but the kind of guy he would be into if he thought he stood a chance. 

Maybe that’s why sharing a single bed that’s admittedly too small for two adults is something Mark isn’t looking forward to - it’s bound to make him feel uncomfortable. He just hopes he doesn’t make Jungwoo feel the same. 

But the bed doesn’t seem so small after all, not when they sit shoulder to shoulder, legs stretched out on either side of Jungwoo’s laptop. 

As they watch the movie Mark’s eyelids start getting heavy, the relief truly settling in now that they have the essay handed in and he can finally relax. They do make it to the end of the movie, but then Jungwoo is folding up his laptop and leaning over Mark’s legs to put it down on his nightstand. 

“I’m gonna change, are you okay sleeping in this?” Jungwoo asks, gesturing down at Mark’s clothes.

He shrugs. The sweatpants he’s wearing with a loose top aren’t far off from what he usually wears to bed. Perhaps the warm sweater will be too much for the night, so he pulls it over his shoulders, leaving him in the sleeveless shirt he woke up in this morning. 

“I’m good,” Mark answers. He looks back up at Jungwoo, their eyes meeting, lingering for a moment before Jungwoo clears his throat.

“I’m just gonna…” he says, not finishing his sentence as he heads into the bathroom.

Mark falls back against the pillow, running his hand through his hair. Maybe it’s not so bad. Maybe they can just share the bed, shoulder to shoulder, and Mark can catch a couple hours of sleep before he’s allowed back to his own place.

Maybe Mark’s head will shut up for long enough for him to _actually_ fall asleep. 

Jungwoo comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Naturally Mark hadn’t expected him to sleep in his normal clothes, but this is far beyond anything Mark could have dreamed of. The shorts are tiny, showing enough of Jungwoo’s thighs to let Mark’s mind piece together the rest, the soft curves shaping into his hips. 

Mark takes everything he said back. It really is _that_ bad. Even when he’s drawn his eyes away from Jungwoo, it still lingers on his mind, the image printed on his lids when he shuts his eyes.

The bed dips next to him, suddenly feeling too small to fit the both of them. Jungwoo does his best to settle down without touching Mark, making sure that he takes the very opposite end of the bed. 

When he stops moving, Mark dares to inch his eyes open again. Even in the low light from the lamp on the nightstand he can see Jungwoo. 

He’s resting on his tummy, phone in hand as he leans up on his elbows, eyes narrowed down on his screen. Marks not looking at his eyes or his face, but further down his body, to the curve of his waist jutting up into the plump fullness of his ass, stretching the fabric of his shorts thin. 

The duvet is draped over his feet, revealing the skin of his thighs like a fucking _dessert_ after Mark is done looking at the slope of his ass.

He’s hot - really fucking hot, Mark has to have this epiphany right then and there when he’s in bed with his friend. Of course Jungwoo was always pretty, with his beautiful face, plump lips and big eyes. It’s the kind of pretty Mark really likes, but that he prefers not seeing in a friend he’s about to share a bed with.

It’s the last thing he should be thinking about; Jungwoo's smile or the way he looks when they go out, dressed in tight jeans that show off the slimness of his tiny hips. He really should not be thinking about it but as his eyes are drawn back to Jungwoo’s waist, he’s suddenly unable to really think about _anything_ else. 

“Mark,” Jungwoo suddenly draws Mark’s attention back to his face. “You submitted the paper, right?” 

Mark laughs, watching the concerned expression on Jungwoo’s face.

“I did,” Mark promises.

“Good,” Jungwoo smiles. “Let’s sleep then, okay?” 

His voice is soft when he asks, and Mark thinks it’s a great idea - turning off the lights means he won’t have to see Jungwoo being sinfully attractive right there next to him. 

Mark turns off the light, settling back comfortably against the mattress. Luckily (or sadly, he’s not sure anymore), Jungwoo decides to sleep on his side, back facing Mark in the most respectful manner.

Mark feels bad for ever thinking anything else about Jungwoo, closing his eyes and telling himself that there’s nothing else to it, they’re just two friends sharing a bed because the circumstances require it. 

Except then Jungwoo shuffles back against him, the soft curve of his ass pressing into the side of his hips. And god, it’s good - just the softness of his ass grazing against the outline of Mark’s hipbone. His head is positively spinning, so spurred on by the touch that his toes are curling with anticipation, thighs clamping together. It’s not okay by any means, he should not be feeling like this just by sleeping next to his friend, shouldn’t be sporting a semi in his sweatpants just by an inch of their bodies being pressed together. 

He should be sleeping, not thinking about what he wants to do to Jungwoo, about his full ass and how good it would feel in his hands, about his supple thighs peeking out from under his shorts, his perfect lips and the way they’d-

“Mark?” Jungwoo suddenly says, rolling over to his front again to lean up on his elbows and face Mark.

“Yeah,” he asks, hoping and praying that Jungwoo doesn’t look down. It’s dark in his room, but maybe not dark enough to hide the grey outline in his sweatpants. 

“You’re sure you sent it in?” He asks again. His voice is soft, a little sleep laced - and Mark’s heart is hammering so loud in his chest he’s afraid Jungwoo might hear it. 

“I’m sure,” Mark says, trying not to sound too strained. 

A lot happens at once. 

Jungwoo leans up to grab his phone from his nightstand, over Mark’s body - presumably wanting to check if they submitted their paper. Instead he loses his balance, making a breathy sound as he falls forward. He puts one hand against Mark’s chest, and in the rushed panic of falling over he grabs onto Mark’s hipbone to steady himself, his fingers grazing over the outline of Mark’s cock, which in turn has Mark gasping, curling up on himself instinctively.

The atmosphere is so tense between them, Mark holding his breath as Jungwoo slowly regains his balance and withdraws his hand. It’s so painfully silent Mark wants to disappear, but he knows very well he can’t go anywhere, not in their current predicament, no matter how embarrassed he is - which makes it that much worse.

He hopes, _wishes,_ that Jungwoo hasn’t noticed, that maybe he’s just caught off guard by his own fall. Maybe he can just turn on his side, ignore Jungwoos existence until his problem goes away, maybe if he just -

“Are you…” Jungwoo asks, and Mark is so very stupid for thinking something like this could go unnoticed. Of course Jungwoo felt that, of course he’s asking why the fuck he’s -

“Sorry,” he breathes, shutting his eyes in shame. 

Jungwoo leans up a little closer, putting one hand on Mark’s chest to come face to face with him. 

Mark can make out his face even in the darkness, the genuine surprise shaped by wide eyes and his parted lips. He feels so embarrassed he can barely look back at him, cheeks dusting pink in shame. 

Their eyes meet, but Jungwoo doesn’t look disgusted or offended, quite the opposite - his eyes are half lidded and he’s looking at Mark like he wants to say something, mouth open, hesitating.

He doesn’t end up saying anything. Instead he dives down, eyes fluttering closed before he kisses Mark. It’s shy, just testing the waters, but Mark’s head is spinning with the soft touch, Jungwoo’s lips a little chapped but still so good against his. 

He leans up a little to meet Jungwoo halfway, gaining a little leverage so he can nip at his bottom lip, slotting their mouths together more comfortably. 

His hand moves down to gently cup the side of Jungwoo’s face, and he melts when he feels Jungwoo nuzzle back against the touch, sighing against his mouth happily as he chases his lips, tasting him again and again. 

They kiss comfortably, familiar like they’ve done this a million times before, easing all the nagging worry in Mark’s chest. All the thoughts that made him want to run out the door just moments before have ceased, replaced by a giddy little feeling as he tastes Jungwoo’s lips. 

Jungwoo pulls away with a soft _smack_ of his lips, his hair gently tickling Mark’s face before he leans back far enough to look at him.

He’s a little out of breath, plump lips parted as he looks down between their bodies. 

“This okay?” Mark asks, equally breathless as he tries to search out Jungwoo’s eyes. His tone is sincere, vying for Jungwoo to tell him that it’s okay, that he wants this too before Mark lets himself get carried away into thinking something else. 

“Mhhh,” Jungwoo agrees, a soft humming sound in the back of his throat, “‘s okay, are you?” 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes back, nodding shakily as he leans up on his elbows to get a better glance at Jungwoo’s soft lips, a little swollen now that he’s kissed them. 

Jungwoo kisses him again, having enough courage for the both of them. His hands slide over Mark’s arm, fingers grazing the lines of his muscles, humming appreciatively as he teases his tongue against Mark’s lips.

It’s so wet and warm, tasting faintly of tooth paste and Mark’s so captivated by it he pliantly parts his lips, letting Jungwoo lick into his mouth. It’s just a kiss and still Mark feels so unreasonably riled up, cock pressing against the fold of his sweatpants, more than just half hard - completely into the way Jungwoo kisses him. It’s soft, yet with an enticing vigor to it, like Jungwoo knows just what he wants and he’s by no means shy about it. 

He shifts against Mark’s side, hoisting one leg up over Mark’s hips, and Mark moans breathlessly into his mouth. He can feel the hot firmness of Jungwoo’s thigh straining right over his cock, separated just by the thin sweats he’s wearing. Jungwoo’s purposefully flexing his thighs now, Mark can tell by the pressure against his cock and it’s so fucking hot, he’s going to _explode_. 

“Woo,” he whimpers, pulling away from his mouth long enough to get some air into his lungs. 

“Hm,” Jungwoo says, looking way too composed compared to how painfully undone Mark is. 

Mark reaches up to card his hand through Jungwoo’s hair, brushing a strand behind his ear. “You’re so pretty,” he thinks out loud, the way the faint light from the window casts pretty shadows in Jungwoo’s features really making it impossible for him to shut up. 

“Mark...” Jungwoo giggles, fucking _giggles_ \- Mark is going to lose his mind. “Touch me then.” 

And _that_ is the last drop of patience Mark has, dissipating right against Jungwoo’s hot skin as he traces his hand down over Jungwoo’s broad shoulders, down the supple curve of his side, lower to his slim waist and then over the hem of his shorts until he’s curling his hand around Jungwoo’s ass. 

His other hand slips under Jungwoo’s shirt, resting on the soft curve of his waist and he’s so fucking into it he’s eagerly searching out Jungwoo’s mouth again, wanting to feel all of him. Jungwoo kisses back, falling lax against Mark’s body when he trails his hand up and down his side, a gentle tickle under his shirt.

When Jungwoo shifts his hips to rest against Mark’s side, he can feel the hardness inside Jungwoo’s shorts press up against him. It has him whimpering into Jungwoo’s mouth, squeezing his ass to draw him in closer. 

Jungwoo moans into his mouth, so filthy and breathless that Mark’s hips stutter under Jungwoo’s, rubbing his cock up against Jungwoo’s thigh.

Suddenly Jungwoo moves his knee down until their legs are tangled together and he can run one hand down Mark’s body, teasing at the skin of his tummy until he folds down the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Can I?” He asks, like he’s waiting for a fucking invite. Mark doesn’t know how fast to nod.

“Yeah baby, please,” he stumbles over words, a hint of shame washing over him at the slip up of a pet name. 

Jungwoo seems to enjoy it, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth before he trails his lips down to his jaw, kissing the underside of it. He noses up his neck, lips leaving a small trail of goosebumps before he licks over a particular spot, sucking a bruise onto it right after. He uses it as a distraction while he slips Mark’s trousers down far enough to get his cock out, Mark gasping as his back arches, the pleasure suddenly everywhere, coiling deep in his belly. 

He swears that Jungwoo smiles against his skin before he lifts himself up. 

“Is this okay?” Jungwoo asks while he’s slowly stroking over his cock, smearing out his pre come for a smoother glide. 

“Yeah,” Mark stammers out. “Yeah fuck, it’s okay.” 

Jungwoo hums, leaning down to kiss Mark again. It works to distract him from how tense he is, going a little bit more pliant as he sinks into the mattress, threatens to surrender to the soft strokes of Jungwoo’s hand and the way he kisses him, sweet yet impatient for more. 

His hands grasp helplessly at Jungwoos side, curving around Jungwoo’s ass, pulling him down close together. He can feel the soft jerks of Jungwoo’s hips coming down in short little thrusts to chase his own release while working his hand on Mark.

“It’s so good, Woo, you’re so-” a particularly _mean_ flick of his wrist has Mark interrupted, “ _fuck_ , so good.” 

Jungwoo lifts his palm up briefly to spit in his hand, something so vulgar still looking cute from his mouth, before he brings his hand down again and Mark gasps at the feeling, throwing his head back against the pillow as he succumbs to it. 

Jungwoo’s hand is fast and skilled, knowing just how to tease breathy moans out of Mark whilst his hips press down against Mark’s thigh, rutting down with short thrusts. Mark wraps his hand around the back of Jungwoo’s neck, yanking him right back to kiss him, a kiss full of teeth and tongue and needy breaths escaping into Jungwoo’s mouth. He sounds just as far gone, gasping back against Mark as his hips stutter, and Mark can _feel_ Jungwoo’s cock dragging against his clothed thigh. It’s really just that, but still one of the hottest things Mark has ever felt. 

The sounds they make echo between the walls of his bedroom, reminding Mark just of how close they are - physically, pressed together intensely, but also with the promise of another few hours with nowhere to go. 

Mark whimpers in surprise when Jungwoo’s other hand comes up to grab at his hair, tilting his chin up to take control of the kiss, arching his back to press closer against Mark. He can feel the dip of his spine curve up, his hand resting on the small of Jungwoo’s back, feeling out the dimples at the bottom of his spine through the thin t-shirt. He’s so impossibly close to him, feeling him everywhere it sends his head spinning, writhing against the sheets as Jungwoo pins him down. 

“Close,” Jungwoo pants into Mark’s mouth, gripping tightly at his shoulder. Mark can’t believe he’s getting off on this, getting Mark off and rutting up against Mark’s hip through multiple layers of clothing, while all he can do is whimper out Jungwoo’s name, hoping that’s enough. 

He holds Jungwoo’s side to ground himself to something, nails digging into his skin even through the fabric of his shirt as he cries out, Jungwoo’s thumb brushing over the sensitive head of his cock having him heaving, crying out loudly before he comes all over his own shirt and Jungwoo’s hand. 

Jungwoo presses his forehead against Mark’s shoulder, hips stuttering one last time before he whimpers out Mark’s name, body quivering with the intensity of his orgasm. 

They stay silent for a while, coming down from their highs, breathing heavily. The stillness to them is soothing, something so tender about it as Mark hears Jungwoo’s breathing, feels the way his chest rises and falls against his. 

“So,” Jungwoo says after a moment, looking back up at Mark. Somehow he has the audacity to not blush, although his hair is matted to his forehead and his lips are red and swollen, traces of what just happened definitely lingering on him. “Are you _sure_ you handed it in?” 

Mark looks at him, stares for a moment before he starts laughing. It’s loud and boisterous in the silence of Jungwoo’s room, but then Jungwoo is laughing too and he falls forward against Mark’s chest, feeling the rumble of Mark’s laugh in his ear. 

“I’m certain,” Mark says when he’s calmed down enough to speak again. “And uh…” 

“Yeah…” Jungwoo agrees, as if he just remembers what they did. “I’m going to shower,” he announces, sitting upright and carefully sliding off Mark. 

“Can I…” Mark asks, thinking maybe it’s too forward. He feels _stupid_ because Jungwoo literally just touched his dick, but the shower entails a whole new level of nudity that’s making him shy.

“Well, it’s really cramped in there,” he says. “But you can try?” 

He bats his lashes - like Mark needs any convincing. 

“We made the bed work, didn’t we?” Mark offers, and Jungwoo laughs before he grabs Mark’s wrist and pulls him up, tugging him into the bathroom with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[08.35] from: Donghyuck  
** **so where are you**

**[08.37] from: Donghyuck  
** **i cant believe jungwoo let you stay the night  
** **did you sleep on the floor?**

**[08.40] from: Donghyuck  
** **wait you stayed with him right  
** **answer me  
** **did you get detained or something  
** **do I need to crowdfund bail for you**

**[08.43] from: Donghyuck  
** **nvm jungwoo just texted me  
** **only you would take a pandemic as an opportunity to get laid  
** **lucky fuck**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i'd love to hear your thoughts so please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> come see me on twitter @ohsunwrites


End file.
